ANTM Revival: 1
Prizes *A contract with Next Model Management. *A fashion spread in Harper's Bazaar magazine. *A cash prize of a 100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics. *A fashion campaign in Express. Episodes Episode 2 * First Call-out: Nina Cade * Bottom two: Lizzie Greene & Rihanna Kennedy * Eliminated: Lizzie Greene Episode 3 * First Call-out: Daphne Honeycut * Bottom two: Ebony Khan & Jessica Ross * Eliminated: Ebony Khan Episode 4 * Eliminated outside of Panel: Francesca Devlin * First Call-out: Liberty Nolan * Bottom two: Daphne Honeycut & Nina Cade * Eliminated: Nina Cade Episode 5 * First Call-out: Buffy Mccarthy * Bottom two: Georgia Thornton & Jessica Ross * Eliminated: None Episode 6 * First Call-out: Rhea Nimr * Bottom two: Jeanie Choi & Poppy Davies * Eliminated: Poppy Davies Episode 7 * First Call-out/Immune: Liberty Nolan * Bottom three: Buffy Mccarthy, Georgia Thornton & Jessica Ross * Eliminated: Buffy Mccarthy & Jessica Ross Episode 8 * First Call-out: Mercedes Elliot * Bottom two: Daphne Honeycut & Jeanie Choi * Eliminated: Daphne Honeycut Episode 9 * First Call-out: Rihanna Kennedy * Bottom two: Jeanie Choi & Mercedes Elliot * Eliminated: Jeanie Choi Episode 11 * Returned: Poppy Davies * First Call-out: Rhea Nimr * Bottom two: Georgia Thornton & Veronica Shea * Eliminated: Georgia Thornton Episode 12 * First Call-out: Liberty Nolan * Bottom two: Poppy Davies & Rihanna Kennedy * Eliminated: Poppy Davies Episode 13 * First Call-out: Rihanna Kennedy * Bottom three: Liberty Nolan, Mercedes Elliot & Veronica Shea * Eliminated: Mercedes Elliot & Veronica Shea Episode 14 * First Call-out: Rhea Nimr * Bottom two: Liberty Nolan & Rihanna Kennedy * Eliminated: Rihanna Kennedy Episode 15 * Finalists: Liberty Nolan & Rhea Nimr * America's Next Top Model: Liberty Nolan * Eliminated: Rhea Nimr Contestants Call-out order : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was immune from elimination. : The contestant was eliminated outside of the judging panel. : The contestant won the competition. Average call-out order Casting call-out order and final two are not included. Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Avant-garde couture in a garden (casting) *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Vampire book cover *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Makeovers *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Fallen angels *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Queens couture *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Seasons catalog for Express *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Posing topless on a horse *'Episode 8 video shoot:' Gypsy sport fashion in Harlem *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Fashion gargoyles *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' 7 deadly sins *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' Swimsuits for Women's and Men's Magazines *'Episode 13 motion editorial:' Model Madness *'Episode 14 photo shoot & Commercial:' CoverGirl lashblast mascara * Episode 15 photo shoot: Harper's Bazaar cover Makeovers *'Nina :' Dyed mahogany red *'Buffy :' Strawberry blunt cut *'Liberty :' Bangs with shoulder length hair *'Ebony :' Afro tightening *'Rhea :' Shoulder-length blunt bob *'Francesca :' No makeover *'Mercedes :' Asymmetric shoulder length cut *'Veronica :' Dyed chocolate brown and straightened *'Daphne :' inspired red hair *'Georgia :' Beige blunt cut *'Jessica :' Bob cut with bangs and dyed dark brown *'Poppy :' Dyed platinum blonde *'Jeanie :' Layered shoulder-length hair to suit height *'Rihanna :' Super long blunt weave